Alfred's Secret Space Lover
by RomaHetaOni
Summary: Tony told Alfred a long time ago it was his partial duty while on Earth to study all about humans. Of course other aliens studied other planets while this was his own job. Since Tony's one and only friend on Earth was Alfred, he asks for a favor...


The American gasped, his back arching and breathing heavily. Everything was so hot, internally and around him. He sweat, panting heavily and lidded his eyes halfway. In a hot breathy tone, he spoke even though it was extremely hard to even speak.

"A~h fuck, T-Tony! H-how lo~ng is th-this-s g- ah!.. G-gunna t~ake!?" Alfred spoke before yet another jolt of electricity shocked him, causing him to squirt the warm white liquid onto his chest.

His nipples were perked and visible, being as though the brown bomber jacket was open up. His typical white tank top was laying on the floor beside his denim jeans, army tags, and glasses.

The American's name was Alfred F. Jones, he discovered an Unidentified Flying Object (UFO) not to long ago and got extremely excited about it. Later on, Alfred found out there was in fact an Alien inside of it and they became friends. The Alien never showed any signs of harming Alfred and Alfred considered the alien to be is friend. They would hang out, share food, and sometimes even bother the Englishman just for fun. It did not take long before Alfred and his new found Alien friend was best buddies and the alien was now with a name, Tony.

Although for the past few days, Tony has been asking Alfred to come to his ship. Of course when it crashed it is almost beyond repair, but salvageable, which is now a good place for Tony to just sit, play on futuristic technology and eat. Given the fact that Alfred did not send Tony to Area 51, instead, he hid him somewhere else without telling anyone. So now Tony hides there and occasionally comes out to play, but it wanted Alfred to come with him for some reason.

Now here lays the American, in complete heat. Cords that wrapped around his entire body, different kinds of screens on the walls, and one single huge object in Alfred's ass. To the American, it felt just like any other ordinary dildo, but this one with spice. Every so often, it would send a shock of electricity from his prostate, up his spine, then the rest of his body. The object hummed and shivered inside of him, this made his erection painfully hard.

" C-Come O-On Tony- Ah fuck yes!… Mmm T-tel M~e!" The American begged.

The Alien's only reply was in his own language, which would be hard to understand but this was no gibberish to Alfred. Tony does in fact does anal probing, but only to get answers for his momentary job. Tony's job was to collect information from planet Earth while his relatives was to collect information from other planets. Tony's current list is to figure out human anatomy, their body structure, emotions, feelings, thoughts, etcetera.

The moments went by for ages as Alfred's climax was approaching, getting closer and closer until the American road. He bucked his hips as the hot white liquid poured at of the slit, it squirted, then dripped, lastly it left only a little stream until it ended. A small white puddle of goo formed until the American's nether regions.

The alien approached Alfred after he finished his after math of cumming. Tony spoke in that same language that anyone would find in gibberish, then finally in Alfred's language.

" Which means you will have to come back again, Al" Spoke the alien

" Ugh… fine…" Groaned Alfred

"So then I told Matt to fuck off 'cause I am always a hero! All he is is some small shy guy who put maple on err'thang!" Alfred laughed

The Englishman glared by the comment and decided to lecture Alfred about his brother when interrupted by Tony who just walked up in between them. He spoke in the other language that caused Alfred to blush.

"Whot in the bloody hell is that thing saying!?"

"Uh… Brit, I gotta go, mmkay?"

"Going to where?"

But Alfred turned his back to Arthur and walked off, but with a smile. Alfred turned to Tony and said with a sweet voice. "So… What other things you gunna try on me?~"


End file.
